Mortimer Drake (New Earth)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Formerly Secret Society of Super-Villains | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-Two; Earth-Thirty-Two; Earth-One; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Gotham City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 182 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Thief | Education = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Don Cameron; Bob Kane | First = Detective Comics Vol 1 81 | Last = Batman/Catwoman: Follow the Money Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Earth-Two Mortimer Drake was a man of exotic and idiosyncratic taste. When he found himself unable to purchase more exotic valuables for his collection legally, he resorted to theft. Donning a costume resembling that of a Musketeer, he called himself the Cavalier. His course of actions ultimately brought him into conflict with Batman and Robin. Drake matched wits against Batman and Robin several times, and escaped them in each encounter, but Batman was able to deduce the Cavalier's identity, leading to Drake's eventual imprisonment. Earth-One For a long time, the Cavalier was out of action, until he decided to return to crime. His first criminal attempt was stopped by Batgirl, but he was soon sprung out of prison by Killer Moth. Working together, Cavalier and Killer Moth started a crime spree, but they were ultimately stopped by Batgirl and Batwoman. Soon after, Killer Moth bet Cavalier that he could find the way into the Batcave from Batgirl before the Cavalier could get it off of Robin. While Killer Moth was led to a fake cave, Cavalier was shown a large nest, to which the Cavalier came to the conclusion that Robin was an alien bird life form. New Earth Cavalier was later a part of a group of super villain drinking buddies. They banded together to try and regain their items of power lost in a poker game to Wally Tortolini. He was defeated by Blue Beetle who clothes-lined him in an alleyway. In recent years, Cavalier was found insane and kept in Arkham Asylum. After the massive escape from Arkham orchestrated by Bane, he escaped from the prison and soon faced Batman, but was defeated with ease. He later turns up free again as an informant for Black Lightning. According to Black Lightning, the Cavalier is in a closeted gay relationship with Captain Stingaree. Some time later, Drake was badly injured in a massive battle with the Secret Six. The Cavalier's back was broken by Bane and he was presumed to be dead. Some time later, during a transfer from Arkham, the GCPD vehicle was attacked and the inmates inside were freed. Drake was among them and he was bleeding profusely after the attack. On his escape attempt, he was approached by Leslie Thompkins, who healed his wounds. As a result, Drake started acting as Leslie's bodyguard. He easily prevented a gang fight from breaking out at the clinic that Thompkins had established, and has taken to wearing a nice suit as opposed to his Musketeer costume. The Cavalier's re-entry into active crime followed, when he was seen attempting multiple small heists around Gotham, only to be foiled each time by Batman or Catwoman. However, those small crimes were merely an attempt to hide his role as the mastermind behind the embezzlement of millions of dollars from the Wayne Enterprises pension fund. Eventually, Batman and Catwoman, working together, were able to follow the money trail to Drake, expose his role in the embezzlement, and return the funds. | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Weaknesses = * : On occasions, Drake has been delusional as he seems to think that he is an actual , even in the most inappropriate situations. | Equipment = * Drake usually wears a musketeer outfit and to complete the illusion he also wears a wig and a fake mustache. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Rapier: A rapier that variably would be able to emit electric blasts. And the plume in his hat is actually a steel-tipped dart. | Recommended = | Notes = * The Earth-Thirty-Two version of the Cavalier was quite willing to harm and even try to kill women by slashing at them with his sword. something the other versions never did. | Trivia = * As an avid collector, Cavalier is known for having extremely rare objects and among them is a chest that belonged to the father of modern magic, . * Morty was secretly in a homosexual relationship with fellow Batman foe, Karl Courtney. Tao Jones told Jefferson Pierce who used it as informant leverage, though he would never have outed them. | Wikipedia = Cavalier (comics) | DC = None | Links = }} Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains I members Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Wigs